Vamprie Exorcist
by QueenofUnderworld96
Summary: Zero Kiryuu stared at the hill on top which stood a tower like building glowing in the moon light. He looked up from the bright green light emitting orb in his hands and sighed. Well, it went through the whole trouble of dragging him here he should at least check it out.


**Hello guys! I apologize from the bottom of my heart for not updating any of my stories for almost a year. I do have an excuse which probably sounds like I am trying to runaway, probably I am. My life was a mess since there is no other word to describe it, I guess. It's mainly due to my own fault I guess. But anyways, now I am trying to make an effort to set it all right. Hopefully, soon I'll be back to track. Sorry, for the whole life story narration. **

**Anyways, I am having my exams at the moment. I know I should probably be studying for it because I screwed up my last one. Very badly, I might add. But, I don't think I'll be able to continue studying if I don't get this out of my chest. Well, two days ago I finished D. Gray Man anime and it was awesome and I am waiting for another season! I couldn't help but compare how the characteristics of characters of D. Gray Man has a lot in common with Vampire Knight characters! If you have watched both the anime, you might notice that too. Like, how Cross Marian and Touga Yagari are almost alike. Yuki and Lenalee have a lot in common in my eyes. Komui and Chairman Cross have the same level of obsessions. And lets not forget how alike Kanda and Zero are. Well, that's my opinion. **

**Well, that was quite long. XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing anime D. Gray man and Vampire Knight which I'm sure would have been utter failure if they were in my hands. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"After we turn around, the next time we see each other, I will kill you."**_

_**~Zero Kiryuu to Yuki Kuran**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

Zero Kiryuu stared at the half moon shining in the midnight sky. There were stars littered here and there in the vast sky like diamonds shining **(lol. Rihanna!). **The silver haired teen adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder as he turned back to take in the tall building looming in the darkness. His home. No, it _was_ his home. Cross Academy. The place where he had spent most of his life, the place that holds most of his memories, whether happy or sad.

A lot happened in the past years. He had found out that the person he held most dear to him was just an illusion. Yuki Cross who had been his adopted sister since the day he stepped into Cross household was truly Yuki Kuran, the pure blood princess and the younger sister of his long time enemy Kaname Kuran. Soon, after the truth was out the vampire siblings left along with the rest of the night class. The day class students too left the academy for the two month vacation chairman Cross was generous enough to give them time to recover until the academy was re-constructed. **(I'm pretty sure fighting the bad guy in a school is a very bad idea. XD. I'm trying really hard not type these weird comments of mine.:P)**

Zero closed his eyes and nodded to himself. He already made the choice and he wasn't going to back out now. After much fighting against his adopted father, the younger hunter was given the chance live on his own and accept the offer by the hunters association to work full time. Cross had been against the idea from the beginning until he gave in after setting up conditions which included Zero visiting him at the academy when ever he was free and making Yagari promise to keep an eye out for his student. May be things hadn't changed as much as he thought they did. He still had his over protective and obsessive adopted father and his strict master.

He truly was thankful for Kaien Cross, even he didn't express it openly. the ex- hunter had taken him when he was utterly lost and put up with him not bothered by the boy's cold attitude. Cross never did favour Yuki or behaved differently just because she was a pure blood princess in human disguise. He could still stay at academy and go on like nothing has changed but he wasn't going to choose the easy way out.

His destiny was already set even before he was born to this world. He knew what he had to do, it was in his blood. The path in front was clear, he was going to do what he was born to do. Kill vampires. After all, he did promise Yuki that he'll be the one to kill her. He had a promise and he wasn't one to break his promises.

The younger turned his back to the dark silhouette of the academy as he made his way to say the last good bye.

* * *

The dim light of the stable lit up the dark corner of the academy grounds. In side the stable was a beautiful white haired mare who truly was a magnificent creature. Her keen ears picked up familiar footsteps making their way to her home.

White Lily or Lily as the silver haired hunter referred to her was a sight to see, grown beautifully through the years she was a gift from mother nature. she was strong and had a temper that could par with her owner himself. Zero would truly miss a lot of things after he leave the academy and she was on top of the list. She had been his companion for almost all the years he had been here at the academy. He hummed a softly running his hands through her mane as she hungrily swallowed the apples he held out.

Zero wasn't one to speak out his feelings even if it was his trusted White Lily. He brushed her mane one last time as he walked out after promising to see her soon.

* * *

Clutching his bag and re-checking for his gun, _Bloody Rose_ and also for his brother's _katana_ (sword). He made his way out of the main gates of Cross Academy to the empty path that led to the main street.

Zero had made his way half way through when he heard rustling of dead leaves from the side of the road where tall trees stood making a shade for hot summer days. He let the matter slide when he didn't felt any vampire or hunter presence and labelled it as a cat or any other animal. Though he couldn't dismiss the feeling of something being there. He gave a sigh as he proceeded making his way towards the main road which he could almost see due to his high senses. His keen hearing heard the same rustle of dead leaf accompanied by what he could recognize as a soft hum.

Dismissing the idea of ignoring the cause he carefully made his way through the trees _Bloody Rose_ clutched in his hands. He made his way to the small clearing where he thought the sound originated from, only to see nothing but the dead leaves on the earth. He was about to forget about the whole thing admitting his mind was playing tricks due to the lack of rest due to the past few days, when his eyes caught a shining green light, behind some bushes. He couldn't identify what the shining object was but it felt like it was calling him, which sounded ridiculous even to his ears. He bent down to pick it up with his free hand when his world went blank, drifting into darkness. A darkness that for the first time felt nice and welcome.

* * *

Zero slowly opened his eyes groggily, due to being shut for a long time. He still had his gun clutched in one hand, along with his bag hanging by his shoulder and also his brother's _katana _(sword) which was still hung on his hip. The new addition was the bright green light emitting object that was lying next to him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the new found darkness making him realize that he wasn't at the same place as he was a moment ago. In front of him stood a hill on top of which he could make out a tall building. Illuminated by the full moon light shining on the tall building which resembled a tower out of one of the horror movies that Yuki made him watch even if she was scared enough to shrike and hide behind the cushions.

Shaking his head Kiryuu stood up holding the _almost_ comforting object in his hands.

It did go through all the trouble of dragging him here. He did promise himself that he would make his own decisions himself even if his destiny was already written.

* * *

**I admit Yuki and Lenalee aren't my favorite characters. I liked Lenalee a lot in the beginning she was kind of the person I wanted Yuki to be but the moment she lost her innocence, it was really disappointing. I know without innocence you are truly useless as an exorcist, and I know I'll be crying my eyes out, but aren't they trained before they become exorcists. They do need to defend themselves. Well, that's just my opinion. And, Yuki? I rather not talk about her. So, you guys must have guessed already, this will most definitely be YAOI.. XD**

**But, I don't really know who to pair up with who? Any ideas?**

**Also, I have another question. What do you guys think should be Zero's innocence? He has _Bloody Rose_ which is his anti-vampire weapon. His brother's sword? Or make a new weapon? **

**So, your reviews are welcomed! Please don't forget to share if you guys find any mistakes! :)**

**Love,**

**-DreamOnGirl96**

**19/07/14, Saturday**


End file.
